Various types of vehicles, including automotive vehicles, include engines that are started in order to place the vehicle in a driving mode. In certain situations, a vehicle may experience a no start event, in which a vehicle has not started when requested by a user of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for monitoring vehicle no start events. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.